


Fluffuary 2 — Logicality

by mossdehart



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Flirting While Fighting, fem! Patton, prince Logan is best Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart
Summary: “Just give up, your highness. You’ve never beaten me, don’t expect that to change today!”(Romantic Logicality)(Prince! Logan, Knight/Fem! Patton)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fluffuary 2 — Logicality

Logan stumbled backwards, lifting his sword to block another swing. He continued to step back for a few more seconds, giving himself a moment to regain his composure. 

His opponent didn’t let up however. The armoured woman pressed forward, keeping a wide stance, and a murderous stare that would startle anyone else. But Logan was fearless. 

He deflected a few more strikes, before he got the opportunity to attack again. They fell into a steady rhythm, a grin spreading across Logan’s face. 

“Getting a little bit sloppy, eh? What, am I tiring you out, old woman?” 

“Just give up, your highness.” The woman chuckled, easily blocking and almost knocking the sword from Logan’s hands. “You’ve never beaten me, don’t expect that to change today!”

Logan attempted to move close, slashing the sword as he did so, but was knocked off balance, falling backwards onto his bottom. 

His opponent grinned wickedly, pointing her sword down, slowly using it to tilt up his chin. “Any last words, my prince? Will you admit your defeat?” 

Logan swallowed as she tilted his head up another inch, refusing to break eye contact with her. “Yes, I.... I concede, Pat, you win. Again.” 

He sighed as his sparring opponent, Pat, dropped the sword, pumping her fists in the air. She whooped, turning away from Logan, and waving at someone watching them. “Virge! I win again!”

Virgil laughed from where he stood from the sidelines. Watching his friends spar with wooden training swords sounded like an odd way to spend his free time— but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Pat helped Logan to his feet, giving him a hug and a pat on the head. Virgil turned to the side, to the small chalkboard they had set up. He struck a line through the four others— indicating Pat’s fifth win today. 

“You wanna try one more?” Pat giggled, wiping the sweat from her brow with a hand towel. “I’ll try going easy on you this time.”

Logan examined his sword for a moment, adjusting his glasses. Then he smiled, shaking his head and adjusting his stance. “Again. But don’t ever go easy on me—“

Pat lunged at him, and they both started laughing, slowly getting back into their rhythm. The sounds of laughter, wooden swords clacking together, and the occasional swear or tumble in the grass could be heard all throughout the castle grounds

Virgil sighed, sinking down to sit cross legged in the grass, leaning forward on his elbows. He couldn’t quite here the banter that had started again, but he didn’t need to know the words to know that it was definitely unintentionally flirtatious and weird. 

“Those two really need to get a room.” He said to nobody, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip as he fiddled with his sweater sleeves.


End file.
